<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Real or Fake by FroggyBee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649020">Real or Fake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroggyBee/pseuds/FroggyBee'>FroggyBee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Engagement, Fluff, Janus and Remus are chaotic, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, demus - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroggyBee/pseuds/FroggyBee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Janus go around staging a fake proposal in order to get free stuff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Real or Fake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was clear of any clouds, it was a lovely day to be at the park today. Remus and Janus had been together for five years now. Remus was nervous the entire time the two walked around and for a good reason too. In his pocket, Remus held something very important, something that would change the couple’s relationship.</p><p>“What’s up with you?” Janus asked his boyfriend, noticing how nervous the other was. Janus was starting to become concerned, it was extremely rare for Remus to be nervous for anything. He just wasn’t the type, the emotions related to nervousness were almost unheard of to him.  </p><p>“I’m okay,” Remus answered hoping that Janus, the king of lies, wouldn’t notice his horrible and unbelievable lie.</p><p>“Sure,” Janus gave up on questioning his boyfriend.</p><p>The couple continued to walk around the park until Janus began to complain about being tired of walking, that’s when the duo sat down on a bench.</p><p>Remus started to peel at the already peeling paint of the bench out of nervousness. Remus cursed his nerves for not being able to stay calm. Why Remus was so nervous he didn’t understand himself, Janus was the person he loved more than anything in the world, the person that is with him despite Remus weirdness, he would never say no, right?</p><p>As all those thoughts were running through Remus's head, he stayed quit which began to worry Janus, who had been watching his lover the entire time. “Ok seriously what is up? I can understand if you're nervous about something, even you get nervous, but for you to stay quiet for…” Janus looked down at his watch “For three whole minutes! That’s too much for you,” Janus looked at his boyfriend and took hold of both of his hands and placed them in his lap. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”</p><p>“I know, it’s just that…” Remus didn’t know what to say. He had originally planned to wait for the perfect moment but quickly understood that moment would never come. Remus took in a deep breath and exhaled before letting go of Janus's hands and standing up. Forget waiting, I’m too impulsive for my own good at times anyways, Remus though.</p><p>“As you may know Janus, I am a mess. Most people compare me to my brother and say why can’t you be more like him,” Remus desperately didn’t want to bring his brother up in his speech, but it was sadly necessary to get his point across. “But YOU were the first person that didn’t compare us, you didn’t even realize we were brother until you came to visit my house and saw him there too” Remus smiled as he recalled one of his favourite memories from high school, not to mention he also smiled at the blush on Janus's face that came from embarrassment.  “YOU didn’t think I was weird, not normal, demented and many more things people have called me,”</p><p>A crowd had started to form around the bench and the couple. “YOU thought I was completely normal, and you even taught me to be more confident in who I am. When I asked you out on our last day off high school I highly doubted you would actually say yes,”</p><p>Remus had now gotten down on one knee and had taken out the very special objects out of his pocket; a tiny box. “So, I want to ask you another very special question,” Remus opened the tiny box and revelled a ring “Will you marry me?” Remus asked holding out the small box for Janus to see.</p><p>Janus words had left his mouth the moment Remus had begun to talk. “I..” Janus was really struggling now, the calm and collected one of the two, struggling like this to say one simple word, Remus would definitely remind him of this and laugh. “Yes,” Janus wanted to scream the word out but just couldn’t so he settled on whispering it.</p><p>Remus didn’t say anything in response, he didn’t have to. He rushed to stand up and put the ring on Janus's finger. Tears had started to stream down Janus checks as the ring was being put on, and as the sound of clapping was faint to the both of them. Their world was nothing more than each other at that moment. The couple stared at each other for a few second before, exchanging a passionate kiss filled with nothing more than love.</p><p>The two sadly parted to get some fresh air into their lungs. Once Janus had calmed down a bit and the tears stopped flowing the couple looked at the people standing around them.</p><p>Some of them were also crying at the beautiful exchange of love. “That was so sweet, here have this,” One old lady, in particular, said as she walked up to the duo. The old lady was holding a small most likely expensive box of chocolates, she handed the box to Janus “Keep it,” The lady said when Janus tried to protest and give the box back.</p><p>After the lady, there came a few more people, that were standing around them, forward and handed the now engaged couple gifts. Some of the gifts were simple things like flowers and others not so much like brand new earrings.</p><p>“Well that was interesting,” Remus commented on the situation once everyone had left and the two of them were making their way home to their shared apartment.</p><p>“Yeah,” Janus absentmindedly said as he examined the ring.</p><p>Unless Janus or Remus told you, the ring didn’t seem like an engagement ring at all. It was a simple one with a snake on it, perfect for Janus who loved snakes to death and even had two of his own.</p><p>A couple of days had passed since the engagement, the couple were lying in bed on a Sunday doing nothing more than cuddling when suddenly Remus jumped up most likely having gotten an idea.  </p><p>“Remember how we got a bunch of free stuff?” Remus walked over to Janus side of the bed and kneeled down as he asked his fiancé.</p><p>“Yeah,” Janus answered still lying in bed, missing the warmth of his partner.</p><p>“How about we do that all over again?” Remus suggested, looking at his love</p><p>“Sound good to me, but I think we need to find out why got all this free stuff in the first place,” Janus was now sitting up.</p><p>“it was my speech,” Remus swiftly answered having thought of this plan for a couple of days now.  “We also need to go to a different park or another location entirely,” Remus added.</p><p>“Let’s go to a cafe or another place where they serve food since I’m hungry,” Janus got off the bed and went over to his closet.</p><p>“Sound good to me,” Remus said, admiring his fiancé.</p><p>The couple got dressed and headed out to the nearest MacDonald’s.</p><p>“I don’t like McDonald’s,” Janus whispered to Remus as his fiancé opened the door for him.  </p><p>“Don’t say that,” Remus whispered back to him referring to the fact that if they knew that one of them didn’t like McDonald’s neither of them would get free food.</p><p>Janus grumbled something unentangle to himself and sat down. The couple sat around exchanging small talk here and there until Remus started his speech, saying it exactly like he did when he proposed for real. To Janus surprise there had once again formed tears in his eyes, witch to seem like this was real did help. Remus had gotten Janus another ring, this one cheap and boring so that they could have a ring for every time they did this.</p><p>One of the cashiers saw all of this and was so moved that they offered the couple a free meal; which they gladly took and decided to choose takeout.</p><p>Remus had finished his chicken nuggets and was now hysterically laughing. “That.. actually worked,”  Remus had managed to say</p><p>“Wanna try this tomorrow too?” Janus asked taking of the ugly ring and placing it on the bedside table and instead of picking up his real and beautiful ring.</p><p>“Of course,” Remus had sprung out of bed and walked over to their shared closet. He opened it and took out a bag that was placed on the floor inside said closet. “I got so many cheap and ugly rings!”  Remus opened the bag and poured all of the contents out to show Janus.</p><p>“REMUS, now we have to clean all of that up,” Janus pointed at the pile that had formed.</p><p>“Tomorrow!” Remus exclaimed running towards the bed and jumping on it, landing on Janus. “Let us celebrate our engagement~,” Remus said laying on top of Janus</p><p>Janus didn’t give an answer instead gave one in a very happy laugh.</p><p>And that was exactly what the couple did the past few weeks. They went around different public locations and got free stuff because their engagements was just so beautiful. Their best scam was when Remus decided to try the impossible, which he disagreed with since nothing is impossible for him, he proposed to Janus inside a Gucci store. So now one of the most expensive things they own is a Gucci bag.</p><p>One of Janus favourite locations he was proposed to was at a Petsmart where Janus got a free snake. The couple named the snake Love after the love they had for each other.</p><p>So the question is now, when or did the couple ever even stop doing this. Of course, they have yet to stop, the day they will stop when they are caught by someone and they exposed for the fraud that it is.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>